El Portal
by Midori Tora
Summary: "Ésta historia participa en el Reto Una imagen y mil palabras de la Comunidad Sakuriana" La vida de Sakura cambiara por completo al verse inmersa en una maravillosa aventura en lo que ella pensaba serian solo unas vacaciones.


**_"Ésta historia participa en el Reto Una imagen y mil palabras de la Comunidad Sakuriana"_**

**_Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son autoría de las chicas de CLAMP._**

**=El Portal=**

***POV SAKURA***

La luz del sol entraba directamente por la venta llenando mi rostro con su calidez; es extraño como en otras circunstancias me habría molestado, sobre todo cuando tenía que ir a la escuela, pero esta vez era diferente. Estaba de vacaciones y esa luz solo significaba el comienzo de un día maravilloso, no dejaría que nada ni nadie arruinara esos días. Necesitaba urgentemente una salida así, días antes había terminado con mi novio con el que llevaba cerca de tres años y aún me dolía la situación, sobre todo porque ya tenía planes a futuro con el… en fin, era momento de continuar con mi vida.

Abrí mi maleta que aún se encontraba cerrada, había llegado el día anterior con mi hermano y mi padre y me encontraba muy cansada para desempacar. Saque de ella un vestido largo y blanco ceñido por arriba de mis costillas.

—Este es ideal para un día así. —me dije mientras me lo colocaba, se notaba que iba a ser un día caluroso así que me calce unas balerinas blancas y me cepille unas cuantas veces mi cabello.

Salí a toda prisa de la habitación y me encontré con mi padre y mi hermano sentados a la mesa esperándome a desayunar.

—Pensé que nunca te levantarías monstruo. —me dijo con su clásica sonrisa socarrona y su ceja levantada. No le preste mucha atención.

—Estaba buscando que ponerme, quiero a salir a caminar y aprovechar el día. —le dije mientras tomaba un pan tostado y me lo llevaba a la boca.

—Sí, ya sé que tienes ganas de salir y destruir todo a tu paso como el monstruo que eres. —fruncí mi seño y empuñe mis manos, odio que me diga monstruo, juro que si no fuera mi hermano ya lo hubiera...

—Hija, ten cuidado allá fuera no sabes qué clase de animales pueda haber. —mi padre interrumpió mis pensamientos homicidas y asentí con la cabeza para darle tranquilidad.

—Sí, tendré cuidado.

El resto del desayuno continuo sin más molestos comentarios de Touya o advertencias por parte de mi padre, fue muy agradable.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Tras salir de la cabaña y mirar todo a mi alrededor, estire un poco mi cuerpo y sentí las cosquillas que se generan en el por dicha acción.

—Que bien se siente estar de vacaciones.

Moría de ganas por explorar el lugar, la cabaña que habíamos alquilado se encontraba en medio de un bosque, cuya atracción principal era el hermoso lago que se encontraba a unos metros de ahí. Comencé a caminar y pude notar muchos tipos de plantas y follajes, algunos animalillos que estaban por ahí pero todos inofensivos.

—_Ojala Tomoyo me hubiera podido acompañar_. —pensé y me entristecí un poco al recordar a mi amiga, hubiera sido el mejor paseo si ella hubiera venido con nosotros pero tuvo que ir a realizar unas prácticas profesionales a Tokio en la empresa de su madre, estoy segura que de haber venido el más feliz seria Touya, aunque él lo negara sentía algo por ella, ya no la veía como la amiga de infancia de su hermana, ahora Tomoyo era una chica de veintitrés años muy hermosa e inteligente y para mi hermano eso no había pasado desapercibido.

—Tonto, debería decirle lo que siente. —me dije mientras continuaba mi camino.

Minutos después comencé a escuchar el correr del agua y me emocione. –Ese debe ser el lago. —corrí siguiendo el sonido que cada vez se hacía más y más perceptible, llegue a la horilla; era realmente majestuoso, el agua era tan clara que se podía beber de ella, me descalce y me acerque un poco más, sonreí al notar que lejos de estar fría, el agua se sentía cálida en mis pies. Apareció un brillo intenso, estaba a unos metros más adentro del agua así que seguí caminando, no estaba muy profundo por lo que no vi peligro en hacerlo.

— ¿Un collar? —me pregunte al llegar al causante de mi atracción, lo tome y pude notar que no era cualquier collar, era una esmeralda aunada a una cadena de plata, pero eso no era todo, nadando alrededor de mis pies estaba un pez tornasol hermoso, lo extraño era que no paraba de dar vueltas.

— ¡Oye tú! —escuche un grito, me gire pero al momento el pez toco mis pies sobresaltándome, lo que provoco que resbalara y cayera de espaldas al agua.

Después de ahí todo se volvió confuso, por un momento el tiempo pareció detenerse, no recuerdo haber estado completamente sumergida, ni siquiera sentí el impacto en el agua, pero mi vista se nublo, me sentía flotar, todo era bruma blanca… no sé cuánto tiempo paso cuando sentí algo o alguien sujetando mi mano tirándome fuera del agua.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —me pregunto una melodiosa voz y yo no podía ver a la dueña ya que del tirón quede rodillas y manos en la tierra.

—Sí, creo que sí. —dije tratando de incorporarme poco a poco hasta ver a mi salvadora.

—Me alegra que así sea. —me sonrió y yo quede pasmada, abrí mis ojos como platos.

— ¡No puede ser! —grite notablemente sorprendida y me arroje al cuello de la chica.

— ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí Tomoyo y vestida de esa manera? —le dije mientras me separaba de ella y veía la indumentaria que estaba usando, un vestido largo renacentista de terciopelo azul rey que contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos violetas, el corsee tenia detalles en encaje que enmarcaban su pecho y cintura, su pelo negro y largo le caía improvisadamente por la espalda y parte de sus hombros, y al tope, una hermosa tiara con incrustaciones de diamantes.

— ¿S-sakura? —Tomoyo me vio con extrañeza parecía como si no me reconociera.

—Claro que soy yo amiga ¿qué sucede?

—P-ero se supone que t-u…. y tu cabello, esta l-argo… —tomo mi cabello a la vez que me escudriñaba como si fuera una visión.

— ¡Aléjese de ella Princesa!, no es Sakura. —se escuchó una voz fuerte y varonil. Ambas nos giramos para ver de quien provenía.

— ¿Hermano? —mire al sujeto que era idéntico a Touya, a diferencia de la ropa, su pecho y brazos estaban cubiertos por una armadura plateada al igual que parte de sus piernas, utilizaba un pantalón color arena y botas negras hasta las rodillas y su cabello era un poco más largo y alborotado. Portaba una gran espada, la cual empuño y poso justo frente a mi cara amenazadoramente.

— ¿P-ero que te pasa, en que momento te cambiaste? ¿Qué sucede aquí? Y ¿porque le dices Princesa? — estaba muy confundida, todo era tan diferente incluso yo me sentía diferente y no entendía por qué. Touya tomo de la mano a Tomoyo y la coloco tras él, como protegiéndola de mí y sin soltar la espada.

—Revela tu nombre bruja. —me ordeno mi hermano que en ese momento parecía un tipo loco sacado de algún libro de historia.

—Deja de apuntarme con eso, ¿Estás loco? soy Sakura ¿Quien más? Y no me digas bruja —le grite notablemente asustada pero él no dejaba de mirarme con odio.

—Ella tiene razón Touya. —se escuchó la voz de otra mujer, me gire para ver de quien se trataba.

—P-ero Sakura sigue d-ormida en el castillo. —dijo Tomoyo con angustia a la mujer que se acercó y a la cual yo reconocí como la Profesora Kaho.

— ¿U-sted también? —pregunte a la mujer al ver su vestimenta que era similar a la de Tomoyo pero menos ostentosa; su vestido de terciopelo rojo, tenía encaje alrededor del escote y a diferencia del de mi amiga el de ella era de manga corta, su cabello peinado con una trenza caía por su hombro izquierdo.

—Como lo sospechaba. —me dirigió una sonrisa y se colocó entre la espada y yo. Me miro a los ojos y coloco sus manos en mis mejillas. —has llegado de muy lejos pequeña, sabía que vendrías a ayudarnos. —me miro con cariño y de alguna manera eso me transmitió confianza y tranquilidad además de que en ese momento Touya dejo de apuntarme.

—A-yudarlos, ¿cómo? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunte un poco más tranquila. Y los demás nos miraban a la expectativa.

Dirigió su mano a mi pecho, lo que me pareció extraño a primera instancia y después tomo algo que yo traía colgado y no recordaba en que momento me lo había colocado.

—Eres la portadora de la esmeralda de vida. —observe el objeto que momentos antes había encontrado en el lago.

— ¡No puede ser! —dijo Touya ante el comentario de la mujer y Tomoyo se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando una exclamación. —Pero aún no sabemos quién es ella y porque se parece tanto a mi hermana.

—Sí, es verdad les explicare: ella si es Sakura pero de otra dimensión, al parecer encontró la esmeralda y abrió el portal para traerla hasta aquí y ayudar a la reina. —explico brevemente.

—Pero ¿Por qué yo? —pregunte confundida

—Porque tu "ser" de esta dimensión te necesita, ella no debió haber caído dormida, fue hechizada.

—Entonces no hay nada más que hablar tenemos que ir con Shaoran y entregarle la piedra para que salve a su esposa. —Tomoyo nos apresuró y los demás asintieron, al menos ese nombre no se me hacía en lo absoluto familiar. ¿Shaoran? ¿Quién podría ser?

—D-espués de a-yudar a la princesa, ¿podré irme? —pregunte algo avergonzada, no quería ser grosera y si en mis manos estaba poder ayudar a alguien no me negaría, pero definitivamente quería regresar a mi hogar.

—Solo ella puede ayudarte. —me dijo la mujer parecida a la profesora.

Suspire y emprendí la marcha. ¿O estoy soñando o debí haberme golpeado muy fuerte? pensé, aunque realmente no me doliera nada.

Viajamos cerca de cuatro horas a caballo adentrados en el bosque, en ese lapso conocí mejor a mis acompañantes, resulta que Tomoyo es la prima del tal Rey Shaoran, lo que la hace una princesa y Touya es el capitán de la guardia imperial y hermano de la Reina Sakura; título que obtuvo al casare con el Rey, mientras que la profesora Kaho era conocida como la hechicera del bosque. Me contaron que una bruja negra quería desposar al rey y al verse rechazada y sentirse remplazada por Sakura, la hechizó dejándola en profundo letargo hasta hallar la esmeralda de vida que casualmente yo había encontrado y era la única que podía regresarla a la normalidad.

Minutos después pudimos divisar un enorme castillo de piedra y un riachuelo alrededor, tal como lo había visto en las películas, un puente se desplego frente a nosotros dándonos entrada al enorme edificio. Al entrar dejamos los caballos en el jardín y tan rápido como baje del corcel, Tomoyo tomo de mí mamo y me dirigió hasta una habitación.

—Es aquí. —dijo al momento que tocaba la gran puerta de madera.

—Adelante. —se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

Ingresamos y lo primero que vi fue una cama amplia con cortinas colgando sobre ella de color perla, pero lo que más me desconcertó fue la chica idéntica a mí, pero con el cabello corto, recostada en el lecho, junto a ella un hombre sentado, el cual no reconocí; pero al percatarse de nuestra presencia se dirigió hacia nosotras y me miró con rencor y furia.

— ¿Pero de que se trata esto, es acaso alguna especie de brujería? —el joven de cabello castaño y ojos ámbar me tomo por los hombros mientras me sacudía.

—Y-o solo… —intente explicar pero no podía articular palabra

—Espera, Shaoran ella es Sakura de otra dimensión, trajo la piedra que ayudara a la Reina. —explico mi compañera mientras lo retiraba de mí.

El castaño cambio drásticamente su semblante me miro con brillo en sus ojos y tomo mis manos. —Tú ¿la ayudaras? —pregunto con un dejo de nostalgia.

—E-sto es para usted- le dije y me retire el collar para después dárselo, él lo tomó y se acercó a la que yacía en la cama, se lo coloco en el pecho y una luz verde comenzó a salir de la piedra cubriendo el cuerpo de la mujer y la habitación entera, momentos después se apagó y la joven comenzó a abrir los ojos.

—Amor. —dijo el joven acercándose a ella y con lágrimas en sus ojos tomo su rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza.

La joven comenzaba a reaccionar. —Shaoran, mi vida. —le respondió la chica fundiéndose en un abrazo con él, se veían tan felices y enamorados.

Tomoyo y yo no pudimos contener las lágrimas y festejamos con un abrazo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Esa noche realizaron una fiesta en el castillo en honor a la Reina Sakura quien había despertado después de meses, el pueblo entero se encontraba ahí; al parecer los reyes eran muy queridos. A lo lejos pude divisar a la princesa Tomoyo con el capitán Touya muy juntos y platicando cómodamente, no cabía duda que había algo entre esos dos.

—Agradezco lo que hiciste por mí y mi familia. —el Rey tomo mis manos y las beso.

—No fue nada. —sentí mi rostro arder, no podía evitarlo era muy agradable y guapo.

—Muchas gracias, prometo ayudarte a regresar a casa. —la reina me sonrió y me sentí un poco culpable por tener pensamientos así de su esposo, aunque se notaba perfectamente el amor que había entre esos dos, seguramente no había poder humano que lograra separarlos. Ojala yo llegue a tener a alguien así a mi lado, pensé un momento y el ruido de la algarabía me devolvió a la realidad.

Mire todo a mí alrededor, ni en mis más oníricos pensamientos imagine que algo así me podría llegar a suceder, todo era tan hermoso y diferente: la comida, los olores, las personas; maravillosamente diferente.

Al día siguiente después de despedirme de todos, Tomoyo y la Reina me llevaron a lago, la última cargaba un recipiente de vidrio con un hermoso pez tornasol en su interior.

Nos detuvimos en el lago.

—Te doy las gracias nuevamente por la felicidad que has brindado a mí y a mi familia. —sus palabras me llegaron al corazón y recordé la mirada afligida del rey al ver a su esposa que yacía en la cama, llegue a pensar al verlo que ni siquiera tenía ganas de vivir sin ella a su lado, su amor era tan puro, tan honesto…

—Encontraras tu felicidad así como yo he encontrado la mía. —dijo como leyendo mis sentimientos y colocando el collar esmeralda en mi cuello.

—Es hora. —soltó el pez a mis pies y este comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, coloco una mano en mi pecho y el pez toco mi pie, ella hizo más presión haciéndome caer de espaldas.

—Infinitas gracias Sakura. —fue lo último que escuche.

Todo se nublo de nuevo y el tiempo se detuvo, tal como la primera vez…

Momentos después sentí una mano tirando de la mía.

—Oye, Ten más cuidado, este lodo es muy inestable. —escuche una voz de hombre.

En esos momentos me encontraba aturdida y confundida. —amm… yo… —me incorpore quedando de frente al sujeto que me ayudaba.

—Esos ojos… ¿Shaoran? —no puede evitar ahogar un grito, era idéntico a él solo que sus ropas eran actuales, llevaba jeans, una playera verde militar y zapatos deportivos.

— ¿Nos conocemos? —me miro extrañado.

—En otra vida supongo. —le dije más para mí que para él y alzo una ceja confundido.

—ammm… Sakura Kinomoto, ¡gracias! —sonreí y le extendí mi mano,

—S-haoran Li. —respondió más tranquilo y tomando mi mano, repentinamente la esmeralda que colgaba de mi cuello, brillo intensamente provocando un fuerte viento alrededor de nosotros.

Shaoran tomo mi mano y me jalo hasta el protegiéndome con sus brazos alrededor de mí, se sentía tan cálido su cuerpo, su cercanía, su respiración en mi cabello, el latir de su corazón… el viento paro.

— ¿Estas bien? —me pregunto separándome un poco de él y dirigiendo sus hermoso ojos ámbar a los míos.

—S-i, estoy bien gracias. —mis mejillas me quemaban

—Eso fue muy extraño ¿no? —lo note algo nervioso y no supe porque. Me separe de él y observe que había mojado parte de su ropa con mi vestido.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento mucho te moje. —me disculpe, como podía ser tan torpe, intente secar inútilmente su ropa con mis manos.

El soltó una risita. —No te preocupes, no pasó nada. —tomo mis manos.

–_Encontraras tu felicidad_ —recordé las palabras de la reina y nuestras miradas se cruzaron...

Entonces lo entendí, él y yo estábamos destinados, él era y seria mi felicidad.

FIN

* * *

**N.A: Hola! Pues aquí está mi participación, espero les guste, ammm… es en el primer reto que participo y creo que ya he dicho que no soy muy buen en esto jajajaja pero me divertí muchísimo haciéndolo.**

**Espero sus opiniones para que me ayuden a mejorar. **

**Gracias y excelente día.**


End file.
